


Обратное сальто прямо в моё сердце

by JJeyWill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Parkour, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Мэтт выступает свидетелем величайшей трагедии современности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [backflipped right into my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122589) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



_Дорогая Кэти,  
сегодня я стал свидетелем трагедии._

\------

 

В спортзале Гарнизона только они двое, когда парень заходит.

Мэтт читает на одной из подозрительно липких скамеек возле двери, предположительно страхуя Широ, который крайне занят подъёмом какого-то несообразного веса по бог знает какой причине. Для сидения в пилотской кабине не требуется быть накачанным, но если Широ достаточно глуп, чтобы добровольно истязать себя, Мэтт не позволит ему делать это в одиночку. Как минимум, если Широ случайно окажется в ловушке под весом, Мэтт будет рядом, чтобы посмеяться. 

Они уже час здесь, когда открывается дверь. Время после отбоя, и у Широ есть специальное разрешение на использование спортзала, поэтому посетители в такой час не слишком обычны. По первому впечатлению парень выглядит нормальным, но кто бы тогда знал. Он не в униформе, на нём одежда, которая почти агрессивно проста, но он — хорошенький, даже на беглый взгляд.

Парень делает пару шагов внутрь помещения, прежде чем осознаёт, что оно не безлюдно.

Мэтт наблюдает, поэтому он может указать точный момент, когда жизнь парня рассыпается на части — точный момент, когда _все_  их жизни рассыпаются на части.

 

\------

_И, Кэти, я не шучу: он бросил один взгляд на Широ, и его сердце остановилось. Прямо там передо мной. Я думал, мне придётся делать искусственное дыхание._

\------

 

Глаза парня останавливаются на Широ, который в данный момент потен и отвратителен, и шокированно распахиваются.

Выглядит так, словно его основной двигатель замирает на секунду. Он спотыкается, почти, _почти_ успевает выправиться, но ускорение несёт его вперёд, прямо на шикарный тренажёр, за использованием которого не был замечен никто, кроме Иверсона, и парень летит вниз.

Это… трагично. 

Он не просто падает, он буквально врезается лицом прямо в пол и сложенные там же гантели и издаёт слабый болезненный вскрик, который привлекает внимание Широ. У парня хорошие рефлексы: он на ногах почти сразу после того, как упал, однако урон уже нанесён. 

И он не замечает, что его нога застряла под одной из гантелей. 

Он делает шаг и спотыкается вновь — Широ с Мэттом синхронно вытягивают руки, словно могут остановить повторное падение чистой силой воли, но по какой-то счастливой случайности, по мановению удачи, по милости некоего ангела, парень не падает. 

Это абсолютно непреднамеренно, Мэтт может судить по удивлению на его лице. Руки парня приземляются как раз правильно, и его ускорения как раз достаточно для того, чтобы он превратил падение в самый нечаянный кувырок, что видел Мэтт за всю свою жизнь. Не идеальный ни в каком определении, но, возможно, немного впечатляющий.

Парень встаёт и отряхивается, глядя куда-то в стену над плечом Широ, с лицом красным настолько, насколько только возможно для человека, и говорит:

— Я в порядке. Это был… паркур. 

Он смертельно серьёзен.

Мэтт чувствует, как у него отпадает челюсть. На секунду он думает, что ослышался, потому что это самая вопиющая ложь, что он когда-либо слышал, и самая дикая. Он смотрит на Широ, надеясь разделить с ним приподнятую бровь и «ну ты только полюбуйся на этого чувака» взгляд, но Широ не смотрит на него в ответ.

Широ пялится на парня приоткрыв рот и без всякого следа веселья на лице.

— Паркур? — спрашивает Широ, умудряясь звучать восхищённо.

— Да, — парень изящным движением убирает чёлку с глаз, — паркур.

 

\------

_Кэти. Этот парень в жизни не занимался паркуром. Он бы не понял, что такое паркур, даже если бы паркур приземлился ему на голову, сделав обратное сальто с крыши дома._

\------

 

С полсекунды они переваривают это откровение. Широ с парнем переглядываются настолько пылко, что это больно наблюдать со стороны. 

И ситуация вполне логична в некотором роде, отстранённо думает Мэтт. Широ — это почти двести фунтов лоснящихся мускулов, обтянутых майкой. Подбритый затылок, твёрдая линия челюсти: он горяч. Нет ничего странного в реакции парня, который, при ближайшем рассмотрении, более чем просто хорошенький. Лохматая стрижка ему почти идёт, и его глаза настолько большие и синие, что это может заставить сердце подростка биться с невероятной скоростью.

Где-то вдалеке начинает играть Питер Гэбриэл. 

Это последний момент, когда что-либо в жизни Мэтта ещё имеет смысл, последний момент, когда он может ухватиться за реальность, к которой привык, потому что именно в этот момент из носа парня начинает бежать кровь, обильно, стекая прямо на подбородок — и именно в этот момент Широ заканчивается как личность.

— О господи… — Широ в панике оглядывается. 

На столе возле дверей лежат влажные салфетки, но до того как Мэтт успевает указать на них, Широ приходит к совершенно очевидному и логичному решению стянуть с себя майку и сунуть её парню под нос. 

Ну конечно.

Глаза у парня становятся огромными, _огромными,_ потому что Широ полуобнажён и прижимает свою потную майку к его носу, а затем резко закрываются. Широ превратно истолковывает это, думая, что парень собирается свалиться в обморок, и приобнимает его.

— Дыши через рот. Мы… мы должны отвести тебя в лазарет, — мягко говорит он, придерживая затылок парня рукой и запутываясь пальцами в его чёрных волосах с большим энтузиазмом, чем необходимо.

Ничто из этого не является необходимым.

Парень слабо встряхивает головой.

— Я буду в норме, — говорит он, хотя получается приглушённо и практически нечленораздельно.

Наступает ужасный момент, когда они оба смотрят в глаза друг другу, молча, не двигаясь. Мэтт рассеянно закрывает свою книгу, некое дурное предчувствие вырисовывается на задворках его сознания, что-то зловещее распространяется по помещению…

Нет. Не может, нахрен, быть. Широ краснеет.

Широ _краснеет._

 

\------

_В любом случае, я чуть не помер от смущения прямо там._

_Хотел бы я, чтобы так оно и случилось._

\------

 

— Серьёзно, я буду в норме, — говорит парень в четвёртый раз со своего места на скамье, в то время как Широ нависает над ним сверху.

Майка Широ всё ещё прижата к его лицу несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько минут, и Мэтт точно знает, что кровотечение прекратилось. Взгляд парня буквально приклеился к груди Широ, однако Широ почему-то не замечает этого. Возможно, потому что он столь же сильно увлечён чем-то происходящим с волосами парня. Ну и парочка.

Парень зарывается носом в майку поглубже, глазами всё ещё не отрываясь от грудных мышц Широ. _Боже._

— И всё-таки, мне жаль… — снова начинает Широ.

— Нет, мне стоило смотреть, куда я иду. Я не ожидал кого-нибудь встретить, — говорит парень груди Широ. 

Он всё ещё пялится, явно, неприкрыто, отчего Мэтту даже сидеть рядом стрёмно. 

— Итак… — говорит Мэтт, когда молчание длится слишком долго, и он чувствует, как его здравомыслие начинает ускользать. — Ты новенький? Не думаю, что видел тебя здесь раньше. 

Парень кивает.

— Перевёлся только что.

Хорошо. Хорошо, это проще. С этим можно что-то делать. Мэтт улыбается парню, а затем кидает на Широ _взгляд,_ ведь это возможность для Широ спросить у парня имя или как-нибудь свернуть к нормальному общению. 

И получает в ответ взгляд оленя, застигнутого светом фар. Повисает явная пауза, во время которой заметно, как Широ пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь, что сказать.

«Спроси, как его зовут», — артикулирует Мэтт, но Широ уже вновь таращится на макушку парня.

— Так… ты занимаешься паркуром? — осторожно предполагает Широ, как дрейфующий в море человек цепляясь за единственный ориентир.

Глаза парня стреляют по сторонам, оставляя грудь и лицо Широ и взамен останавливаясь на стене за его спиной.

— А… д-да, — заикается он. Он реально _заикается._ — Паркур. Это… здорово.

Мэтт закрывает глаза и принимает неизбежное падение на дно.

 

\------

 _И потом Широ такой: о, да,_ паркур, _я обожаю паркур._

_Ни один из них ничегошеньки не знает о паркуре!_

\------

 

— Вау, — бормочет Широ себе под нос в третий раз. 

Они возвращаются из спортзала, и Мэтт медленно умирает. 

По крайней мере Широ вновь надел свою майку, но это палка о двух концах, потому что та  _отвратительна_ и заляпана кровью, и Мэтт уже дважды поймал Широ с нежностью глядящим на пятна. 

Ну нихрена ж себе.

— Я имею в виду — вау, — четвёртый раз. Широ встряхивает головой, улыбаясь сам себе. — Паркур, — говорит он, перекатывая «р», и пусть Мэтт не эксперт, но и Широ, и тот парень тоже, и произносится слово совершенно точно не так.

— Ага, — говорит Мэтт. — Пар _кур,_ — чётко проговаривает он, словно это может помочь Широ понять как правильно, или же осознать, что вовсе не паркуром он столь внезапно очарован.

— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кто занимается паркуром?

Святый Боже…

— Не-а. Я за всю свою жизнь не встречал никого, кто бы занимался паркуром.

Вложенный сарказм пролетает прямо у Широ над головой, что должно быть невозможным судя по тому, что тот в данную минуту пребывает где-то на седьмом небе. Однако Широ лишь вздыхает и с улыбкой зачёсывает чёлку на сторону.

— Я имею в виду…

— Да, паркур, вау. Как жаль, что ты не узнал его имени, впрочем. 

Это жестоко, но они делят комнату, и ни за что Мэтт не будет спать под сладкое бормотание Широ о паркуре. Это не та жизнь, которую он способен вынести.

Широ резко останавливается прямо посреди коридора, как будто это только сейчас дошло до него. Мэтт хватает его за руку прежде, чем Широ успевает сбежать, чтобы выспрашивать у парня имя, номер и знак зодиака.

— Чувак, ты выглядишь так, словно совершил убийство. Хотя бы майку чистую надень. 

Это должно сработать, а затем он сможет дождаться, пока Широ окажется в ванной, чтобы запереть его там. Друзья не позволяют друзьям бегать по коридорам в неурочное время, в попытке выследить странных паркурщиков, нюхающих майки.

Краткий миг Широ смотрит с тоской в даль коридора, будто собирается пойти обратно в любом случае. Это… трагично. Как ни посмотри, это трагедия, разворачивающаяся прямо у Мэтта перед глазами.

 

\------

_Так что мы вернулись в нашу комнату, и я серьёзно полагаю, что был момент, когда он раздумывал, а не оставить ли майку нестиранной. Я никого в жизни ещё так не стыдился. Это словно я доверял ему, а затем обнаружил, что он из тех людей, которые влезают на стол и начинают раздеваться после одной кружки пива. За исключением того, что вместо пива его слабостью являются неуклюжие парни с синими глазами и дурной причёской. Блин, думаешь же, что знаешь человека._

_Без понятия, как я смогу смотреть ему в глаза после этого. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, с сожалениями,_

_Мэтт_

_P.S.: Монтгомери позволил мне переделать программу лётного симулятора, используя результаты Широ. Прикрепляю код, на случай, если ты хочешь посмотреть. Не говори папе._


	2. Chapter 2

_Дорогая Кэти,  
всё стало хуже. Всё стало гораздо хуже._

\------

 

Всё идёт просто отлично целых два дня.

Широ стирает окровавленную майку и начинает отвоёвывать обратно некоторую часть доверия и уважения Мэтта. Они не замечают ни единого следа Паркурщика. Ни в столовой, ни в общежитии, ни в библиотеке. Это одновременно хорошо и не очень, но если Широ в два раза чаще наведывается в спортзал и тревожно ненормальное количество своего свободного времени проводит, выглядывая в окна, то это не так уж страшно. Каждый несёт свой собственный крест. 

И лишь однажды Мэтт ловит его за просмотром паркурных видео на телефоне. То, что Широ занят именно этим, выдают доносящиеся из телефона резкие звуки дабстепа, но, возможно, видео хотя бы помогут Широ осознать, что на самом деле паркур не подразумевает столько спотыканий или крови, или томных взглядов. (Он не подразумевает… ничего из этого.) 

А затем, два дня спустя после Инцидента, у Широ появляется новая навязчивая идея. У них обоих, потому что во вторник кто-то в пух и прах разносит симулятор.

 

\------

_В смысле, не физически разносит, но ты же знаешь как папа всегда разоряется на тему результатов Широ? Уничтожение. Полная катастрофа._

\------

 

— Ты напутал в коде, — вздыхает Монтгомери.

_Нет,_ ничего Мэтт не напутал. И Кэти проверила следом, так что он вдвойне, втройне уверен. Они модифицировали код, сделав сложнее. Кто бы ни был этот парень, он либо программист мирового класса с кучей свободного времени и техники на руках, либо не совсем человек.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, не сочтите за дерзость, но мы действительно проверили код. Я заставил Широ протестировать программу четырежды. Она должна… — Мэтт даже слегка выгибает брови для убедительности. — Она должна соответствовать нужным требованиям.

Монтгомери вновь вздыхает.

— Ладно, Холт. Мы вернём кадета и заново прогоним его через тест.

«Мы веРнём каДета и Заново проГоним его через ТесТ», — передразнивает Мэтт про себя.

— Сэр, если вы не против — и я пойму, если мне не положено знать — но кто был этот кадет?

— Он новенький, — говорит Монтгомери, и ни слова больше. 

В лучшем случае это настораживает, потому что новобранцы однозначно не выскакивают из ниоткуда, словно ромашки на лугу — здесь, в пустыне. Мэтт знает лишь об одном переведшемся в середине года. 

Не может, нахрен, быть.

 

\------

_И вместо того, чтобы так «я взгрею этого сучёныша», Широ такой «я собираюсь ~~трахнуть этого сучёныша~~ стать хорошими друзьями с человеком, которым восхищаюсь в профессиональном плане и самым уважительным образом» (прости, иногда забываю, что тебе тринадцать)._

\------

 

— Погоди… серьёзно?

Широ стоило бы быть безутешным, ну или хотя бы слегка взбешенным тем, что кто-то сбросил его с пьедестала. Нет — не просто сбросил с пьедестала, но и вышвырнул его вместе с его жалкими результатами в ледяную бездну. Весь класс пилотов истребителей, весь _пилотский_ курс вообще — проклятье, да весь Гарнизон в целом — опозорен, проиграл и скитается теперь в пустоши, куда отправил их этот безымянный кадет.

— Ага. Возможно, это была счастливая случайность. Его собираются перетестировать.

— Его? — переспрашивает Широ, будучи лишь самую чуточку бдительнее, чем обычно.

Мэтт закрывает глаза. Верно. Широ не дурак. На Широ сейчас весьма особые паркуро-ориентированные шоры, мешающие воспринимать его серьёзно, но он не дурак.

— Я не в курсе деталей, — увиливает Мэтт от ответа.

Широ усмехается. Его усмешка означает «я любимчик Иверсона и сокровище Гарнизона, а ты слаб, как младенец, просто наблюдай».

— Не проблема.

 

\------

_Нда, отлично, угадай что? Это оказалась грёбаная большущая проблема._

\------

 

Неизвестно, что Широ сделал, чтобы добыть у Иверсона анкету, но следующие сорок восемь часов он проводит, буквально женившись на ней. 

Это одна из серо-оранжевых папок, сделанных для Гарнизона на заказ. Такие, вероятно, стоят по десять долларов за штуку, и боже помоги — чёрта с два можно будет спасти эту после того, как Широ с ней закончит. Он продолжает вчитываться в анкету, будто там содержится ключ к раскрытию загадки смысла жизни. Он даже однажды с ней засыпает — к глубочайшему отвращению Мэтта. 

На второй день с Мэтта достаточно. За ужином, под шумок, он выхватывает папку у Широ из рук, чтобы успеть хотя бы взглянуть одним глазком, прежде чем отпечатки перемазанных в кетчупе пальцев Широ сделают текст абсолютно нечитаемым. 

Но в папке совсем не то, что он ожидает увидеть. 

Там — пусто. Анкета практически полностью чиста, за исключением трёх строчек, одна из которых частично отредактирована:

 

Кит █████

FPC 125–67–876

Дата рождения: 2096–10–23

 

Нет ни фото, ни фамилии, ни результатов за исключением недавнего полного разгрома симулятора. Почти все остальные поля на странице пусты: не отредактированы, а просто не заполнены изначально.

— Что за фигня?

— Я знаю, — говорит Широ, сверкая глазами почти маньячно. — Это загадка…

— Нет, — уточняет Мэтт. — Ты на полном серьёзе два дня обжимался с анкетой, в которой три строчки? Что ты с ней делал?

Широ принимает вид слегка смущённый.

— Я… рассматривал возможности.

Это, вероятно, единственный раз в их жизни — в чьей-либо жизни вообще, даже в истории человечества в целом — когда словосочетание «рассматривал возможности» было использовано в качестве намёка на нежное ласкание листа бумаги.

Мэтт переворачивает его — обратная сторона тоже пуста — и возвращает назад. Широ берёт анкету бережно и с любовью, глядя на неё так, будто не запомнил ещё каждый пиксель и случайное пятнышко чернил. Это нездорово.

— Слушай, — Мэтт пытается звучать мягко, — может быть, это не тот, о ком ты думаешь. Просто не возлагай особых надежд, хорошо?

(Если это тот, Мэтт покончит с собой, чтобы умереть с достоинством на своих собственных условиях.) 

Однако свет в глазах Широ тускнеет на этих словах, и Мэтт внезапно чувствует себя мудаком. Такаши Широгане был его лучшим другом все три года в Гарнизоне. Он мирился с Мэттом, две недели нывшим из-за практических занятий по связи в прошлом году. Это деткина первая влюблённость. Мэтт вполне способен примириться с ним, разглядывающим распечатку до слепоты.

— Эй… не хочешь немного поиграть в шестого «Кота-самурая»? У меня есть новые дополнения, — пытается отвлечь внимание Мэтт.

Это работает, и они играют целых двадцать минут, прежде чем он слышит, как Широ бормочет себе под нос: «Октябрь — это Скорпион или Весы?».

 

\------

_Угадай с трёх раз, кто явился на повторное тестирование, и первые два раза не считаются. Ни один не считается. Ничто больше не имеет значения._

\------

 

День повторного тестирования начинается как и любой до него, без единого признака, что станет первым днём самой идиотской и худшей части жизни Мэтта, пока Мэтт не увязает в этом по горло, стоя вместе с Широ и Монтгомери снаружи симулятора в ожидании, когда же появится таинственный кадет.

Иверсон открывает дверь и отходит в сторону, позволяя идущему следом кадету оказаться на виду. Аура всепоглощающей тьмы окутывает комнату, однако Мэтт единственный, кто чувствует это. Для Широ она, возможно, ощущается как лёгкий ветерок, дождь из цветочных лепестков и тихая фортепьянная музыка. 

Это Паркурщик. 

Его не сразу можно узнать, потому что он не покрыт кровью и не окружён ореолом стыда и скорби. Он в полной униформе, включая сапоги, ремень и щегольской берет, который никто на самом деле не носит. Это разрушительная комбинация. Мэтту не нужно смотреть на Широ чтобы знать, какое у того выражение лица, но Мэтт всё равно смотрит.

Луна и звёзды сияют у Широ в глазах. Его усмешка застыла где-то между дикой и нежной и кажется немного нечеловеческой. Это вид человека, который получил всё, о чём когда-либо мечтал, в одной маленькой, синеглазой, завёрнутой в униформу упаковке.

 

\------

_Короче, у Широ кинк на униформу, так что пометь себе. Не гугли это. Просто впитай это знание и осуди Широ в следующий раз, как увидишь._

\------

 

Их представление друг другу… кошмарно. 

Они запинаются на своих собственных именах, а затем на именах друг друга, и под конец даже Иверсон с Монтгомери поглядывают на них косо. Не потому что отношения между курсантами запрещены, а оттого, что стыд за этих двоих — снова — невыносим. 

Всё становится хуже после теста, который проходит устрашающе хорошо. Широ участвует в роли второго пилота под предлогом дополнительной проверки полёта, хотя Мэтт считает, что Широ сложновато заниматься этим, в то время как он мысленно примеряет на себя роль Жасмин, а на Кита — роль Аладдина в их личной прогулке на волшебном ковре. 

Но тест проходит хорошо. Монтгомери пристально наблюдает за поступающими данными, за тем, как оценки всё растут и растут. Тест оценивает рефлексы, ориентирование в пространстве, то, как хорошо пилот может адаптироваться, насколько хорошо он способен анализировать ситуацию и реагировать на неё — и результаты сражают наповал. 

Нет никаких ошибок в программировании. Парень просто откровенно невероятен.

Когда тест завершается, оба выходят из симулятора тяжело дышащими. У Кита есть на то причины. У Широ — нет. Мэтт посылает ему взгляд, который, как он надеется, говорит: «Я вижу тебя насквозь, и если бы не законы этой страны и не три года нашей дружбы, я бы изобличил тебя прямо здесь и сейчас». 

Широ встречается с ним глазами и имеет совесть хотя бы выглядеть огорчённым. Это почти мило. Спокойный и компетентный Широ — поверженный вот  _этим._

«Этот»… Мэтт пытается смотреть объективно. Пилот-вундеркинд, который перевёлся посреди учебного года с пустой анкетой, который три дня не был замечен на обедах в столовой, и чья первая встреча с тем кто, как он должен был знать, является лучшим пилотом Гарнизона, включала в себя два спотыкания и заляпывание кровью майки этого самого пилота. У парня выдалась тяжёлая неделя, он ни в чём не виноват. 

За исключением обнюхивания майки. Это непростительно. 

И вот теперь его осыпают лестью, и ему явно некомфортно под таким напором внимания. Мэтт перехватывает его взгляд, и — да, Кит на грани паники. Мэтт открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь и отвести от парня надвигающуюся катастрофу, но Широ успевает первым.

— Вы знаете, Кит ещё и спортом занимается. На днях мы встретились в спортзале…

 

\------

_Если б я мог, я бы остановил время._

\------

 

Это самое худшее, что он только мог сказать. Мэтт видит, к чему всё идёт, и кидает на Широ панический взгляд, показывая руками НЕТ НЕТ СТОП НЕТ. Он замечает, как парень приходит к тому же пониманию и смертельно бледнеет, но уже поздно. Широ — это не испытывающая колебаний, неумолимая сила природы и принятия неверных решений.

— …Он занимается паркуром, — с некоторой гордостью говорит Широ.

— О? — отзывается Иверсон с самым минимумом интереса. 

Ему нужны пилоты, а не паркурщики.

«Никому не нужны паркурщики», — слабо думает Мэтт. Широ — уникум среди людей.

Взгляды всех присутствующих обращаются на парня, и тот… не дышит. Такой оттенок кожа приобретает после трёх дней пребывания тела в морге. Он действительно выглядит готовым отключиться.

— Ну что ж. Пожалуй, он может показать нам один-другой трюк, — равнодушно произносит Иверсон, как человек, который не хочет говорить о чём-либо дольше, чем требуют установленные социальные нормы.

Улыбка Широ бледнеет, когда он видит выражение лица Кита. Оно разбивает сердце и является именно тем, что Широ заслуживает. Мэтт надеется, что будет достаточно быстрым и успеет поймать Кита, если тот упадёт — никому не пожелаешь дважды свалиться на виду у объекта влюблённости — но Кит наконец делает вдох, и его нормальный цвет лица отчасти возвращается.

А затем Монтгомери всё портит.

— Нам нужен ещё один помощник на уроках физподготовки. Я позову тебя прийти попробовать на следующей неделе, — бесцеремонно говорит он. — Ты умеешь делать обратное сальто? 

Это последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, коим является совокупный результат перегрузок от симулятора, постоянного близкого присутствия Широ и собственного глубинного ужаса. Кит снова белеет и опасно кренится на сторону.

— Кит? — окликает его Широ наименее профессиональным тоном, с излишней готовностью протягивая руку, дабы поймать его при необходимости. 

Но Кит не падает. Он восстанавливает равновесие, делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Широ сквозь ресницы.

— П-простите. Я в порядке, сэр.

Широ никакой не «сэр», но всё равно становится ярко-красным.

Абсолютно все это замечают, и нет ни единого шанса истолковать сигнал неверно. Внезапно становится невыносимым находиться в той же самой комнате. Это даже не катастрофа, это — как мощнейший пожар, как Энтерпрайз, обрушивающийся в гавань Сан-Франциско, как галактики смущения, сталкивающиеся друг с другом и рождающие новые звёзды. 

Иверсон с Монтгомери синхронно прочищают горло, после чего Иверсон утаскивает кадета «глотнуть свежего воздуха», и Монтгомери следует за ним, не говоря ни слова. Свежий воздух. Точно.

«Боже, лучше бы утащили меня».

— Я буду в столовой, пока ты тут заканчиваешь с… чем бы то ни было, — говорит Мэтт, когда набирается смелости посмотреть на Широ.

Широ едва заметно кивает, всё ещё глядя Киту вслед и по-прежнему пылая лицом.

 

\------

_Как бы то ни было, это худшее, что когда-либо случалось с человеком на моих глазах. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но бедный Паркурщик. Как думаешь, может нам послать ему цветов или ещё чего?_

_Нет. Забудь. Широ станет ревновать._

_Ещё раз спасибо за помощь с программой. Скажи всем, что я скучаю. Скажи папе, что Широ навечно исключён из списков приглашённых на семейные торжества._

_Мэтт_

_P.S.: Я шучу, не говори папе этого._


	3. Chapter 3

_Дорогая Кэти,  
я отрекаюсь от тебя._

\------

 

Мэтт не разговаривает с Широ целые сутки. Не потому что злится, а потому что не может смотреть на Широ без того, чтобы воспоминания о его сияющих глазах и покрасневшем лице, а также о тихом коротком «сэр» Кита не крутились в голове на постоянном повторе. 

Что порождает в нём навязчивую идею, но не какую-то безобидную, вроде того, чтобы сбросить свой телефон со стены Гарнизона. Вместо этого Мэтт хочет биться о стену головой, пока не потеряет память или же не заработает повреждение мозга. 

Он в полуминуте от того, чтобы сдаться, когда дверь в их комнату со стуком распахивается — действительно со стуком — и внутрь влетает Широ.

— Кто-то прислал ему  _цветы,_ — стонет он в полнейшей муке.

Широ должен быть на обеде, весьма далеко от Мэтта, и это означает, что он буквально выследил Мэтта, спрятавшегося в их комнате, чтобы поныть ему, то есть…

— Погоди, что? Цветы? — переспрашивает Мэтт, потому что это заставляет прозвенеть тревожный звоночек.

— Я знал, что это случится, — бормочет Широ, не слушая его. — У него такие волосы, и ноги, и акцент… 

У Кита есть как минимум две вещи из перечисленного, как и у большинства людей, впрочем, и не может быть, чтобы целых два человека в Гарнизоне оказались околдованы этими волосами. Это статистически невероятно.

— Как ему умудрились прислать цветы сюда? Как ты вообще узнал об этом?

Широ плюхается на свою кровать и накрывает лицо подушкой на манер убитой горем девочки-подростка. 

— Иверсон, — говорит он в подушку. 

И затем что-то ещё, долго и со стоном, что Мэтт не может разобрать — и, возможно, к лучшему.

— Иверсон тебе рассказал? — сложно вообразить того добровольно участвующим в этой катастрофе. — С чего вдруг?

— Розы, — продолжает бормотать Широ, всё ещё не слушая. Ну прекрасно. — Я должен был первым об этом подумать. Красные, _боже,_ как это вообще… 

Он отбрасывает подушку прочь для драматичности.

— Я знал, что это случится. Я знал. Кто может позволить себе заказать доставку цветов сюда? Ты не думаешь, что это мог быть… — лицо Широ резко бледнеет, — …Монтгомери?

Эм…

— С чего ты вообще так подумал? С чего _кому-либо в принципе_ так думать?

— С цветами была карточка. Это та причина, по которой Иверсон вызвал меня. Он думал, это я прислал, потому что на карточке не было имени. На ней было только… 

С противоположного конца комнаты Мэтт видит, как губы Широ начинают выговаривать первый слог слова, которое он хотел бы более никогда не слышать в своей жизни — за любую плату. За любую. Его поле зрения резко сужается до рта Широ, из которого слово вылетает в извращённом слоумо:

— … «П а р к у р щ и к у». 

Оно отдаётся у Мэтта в ушах бесконечным эхом.

_Паркурщику._

Есть только одно очевидное объяснение, и лишь один человек, который мог бы сделать такое по доброй воле — кроме Широ, который больше не считается в том, что касается фальшивых паркурщиков — и ответ бросается в глаза Мэтту в виде стоящего на его столе всё ещё открытого ноутбука.

 

\------

_Ты что, правда думала, что можешь послать цветы, адресованные «Паркурщику», и они дойдут до него?  
_

__

__

_Кэти, какого хрена._

\------

 

Мэтту приходится прочистить горло раз, а затем и второй, прежде чем он может хотя бы начать выговаривать слова.

— Тебя… тебя вызвали в кабинет директора?

— Да, — голос Широ не срывается, но в нём такая глубокая печаль, что это больно слышать. — Иверсон не хотел иметь с этим дела. Он был расстроен. Но… я был не при чём, — говорит он как человек, у которого не осталось ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить.

Мэтт заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох, но не может оторвать взгляда от раскрытого ноутбука и начатого письма на экране, словно глядящего на него в ответ.

Кэти труп. Она труп.

 

\------

_Это не смешно, Кэти! Розы? Мама вычтет это с меня! Доставка, Кэти. Одна только доставка. Поверить не могу._

\------

 

Крыша — прекрасное место для времяпрепровождения. Особенно прекрасно оно тогда, когда твой сосед по комнате валяется в кровати лицом в подушку после раскрытия своих кинков на униформу и авторитет двум вышестоящим офицерам, один из которых является директором военной академии, только для того, чтобы объект страсти данного соседа оказался похищен прямо у него из-под носа. В этом есть что-то от Шекспира. Ну или, как минимум, Широ считает так.

_Любимчик Иверсона, ну да, как же._

Никому не захотелось бы находиться в одной комнате со всем этим. Мэтт лишь надеется, что его не сочтут запятнанным из-за связи с подобным. 

Его уединение прерывает звук, похожий на то, как если бы о стену по соседству ударился мешок картошки, с последующим тихим болезненным «ооххх». 

И в этот момент Мэтт может просто уйти и не заворачивать за угол, но любопытство оказывается сильнее. 

Первым делом он видит знакомого парня, одетого точно так же, как и в их первую встречу. Мэтт смотрит, как тот бежит к стене и прыгает. И сразу не понять, какой предполагался результат, потому что парень влетает в стену так, что на это больно даже смотреть — но чего ещё он ждал?

— Ты в порядке? — отваживается спросить Мэтт в обход здравого смысла и логики.

Парень перекатывается на спину из своего положения ничком и мгновение ошалело смотрит на Мэтта снизу вверх, а затем подскакивает на ноги единым относительно ловким движением.

Правда, что угодно будет казаться ловким после того, как ты стремглав влетел в стену.

— Ты друг Широ, — шепчет парень так, словно Мэтт является служителем священного ордена, поклоняющегося бицепсам Широ.

Друг Широ. Мэтт не уверен, что хочет им быть сегодня, но кивает из остаточного чувства верности. Парень замолкает, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Я тут просто… — он взмахивает в сторону стены. — Ну, ты знаешь.

Нет, Мэтт не знает. Парень шмыгает носом и проводит рукой под ним, и боже, пусть хотя бы на этот раз обойдётся без кровотечения.

— Паркур, — говорит он.

 _Пар-_ грёбаный _-кур._ Вот это наглость. У пацана, наверное, стальные яйца, раз он решил приложить все силы, чтобы подтвердить самую худшую и бесполезную ложь, которую когда-либо слышали стены Гарнизона. Однако всему есть предел.

— Нет. Ты не можешь просто… Нет. Это не паркур, — какое облегчение сказать это, будто сбрасываешь камень с груди. Мэтт повторяет просто ради того, чтобы ещё раз услышать: — Это не паркур. _Ты не паркурщик._

Звучит почти радостно.

Парень скрещивает руки и окидывает Мэтта взглядом, который должен бы выражать обиду, но затем смотрит вдаль, в сторону заката. Закатный свет падает на его лицо как бы подчёркивая драматичность. Розы, как замечает Мэтт, лежат возле стены и уже увяли, потому что парень не поставил их в воду, и что-то есть во всей этой картине, как если бы Мэтта забросило прямо в середину дрянного подросткового фильма, в котором он не хотел бы принимать никакого участия.

— Я… — парень сглатывает, крепче обхватывая себя руками, — я действительно не паркурщик, — говорит он со всей серьёзностью человека, который признаётся в совершении особо тяжкого преступления.

Первый шаг — признать, что у тебя есть проблема.

Мэтт решает повести себя высокоморально и не злорадствует, хотя удержаться трудно.

— Зачем тогда ты пытался обжиматься со стеной? 

Вид у парня становится застенчивым, и это некоторым образом делает его… очаровательным. Даже на взгляд Мэтта. Его губы чуть надуваются, волосы падают на глаза, и Широ никогда не должен увидеть его таким. Это погубит его всерьёз и навеки. 

— Я пытался сделать кикфлип.

— …Ты ведь в курсе, что это трюк из скейтбординга?

— О… 

Что Мэтт узнаёт в течение следующего часа, так это то, что парень — Кит — чертовски ужасающ. Он упёртый, одарённый и абсолютно отвратительный с любой стороны. Его миловидность — лишь налёт, фасад, скрывающий потного мальчишку, одержимого тремя вещами: пилотированием, затем некой категорией всякой фигни, которую Мэтт мысленно помечает как «упражнения» и отодвигает в сторону, а также ховербайками…

— Погоди, у тебя есть байк?

Парень смущённо кивает.

Нет, это… нет. Широ никогда не должен узнать об этом. Никогда. Вот как всё выглядит: Широ — это весьма мускулистый бочонок с порохом, превращённый в человека, а этот парень, Кит — пожар высочайшей степени опасности.

 

\------

_Так что, по сути, они предназначены друг другу судьбой. Они заслуживают друг друга. Но знаешь что? Я не заслуживаю всего этого. Дружба с Кэти и Широ окончена, теперь Паркурное Чудовище — мой новый лучший друг._

_Я ненавижу вас обоих._

_Мэтт_

_P.S.: Ты должна мне 200 долларов за эти цветы. Я не сказал маме, но ты должна мне._


	4. Chapter 4

_Дорогая Кэти,  
я прощаю тебя. Я завещаю тебе всё своё имущество. Это моё последнее письмо._

\------

 

— Слушай, не пойми меня неправильно, но не думаю, что вся эта затея с обратным сальто увенчается успехом. 

Кит бросает на него один из  _этих взглядов,_ которые означают «я слышал твои слова и знаю, что ты прав, но всё равно собираюсь кидаться на эту стену, пока не сломается либо она, либо я». 

Это длится уже три дня. Три дня попыток и провалов сделать обратное сальто, потому как оказалось, что Монтгомери был весьма серьёзен и действительно хочет позвать Кита для того, чтобы проверить его умения. Три дня избегания Мэттом Широ — снова, так как первый день Скандала С Доставкой Роз закалил что-то в нём. Вместо того, чтобы хандрить в их комнате, Широ рыскает по Гарнизону, будто способен учуять на ком-то запах паркура и потраченных двухсот долларов.

Нельзя допустить, чтобы Широ узнал, что технически, этим кем-то является Мэтт. Существует целый список вещей, которые Широ не должен узнать, и этот пункт близок к началу — сразу после наличия ховербайка, правды о цветах и тихого звука, который издаёт Кит при столкновении с чем-либо твёрже себя.

Розы всё ещё на крыше, стоят, прислонённые к стене, засохшие настолько, что их уже не спасти, и это печально, но логично. Кит не мог бы разгуливать в обнимку с дюжиной роз. Это идёт вразрез с его эстетикой, ведь с первого взгляда понятно, что его стиль — стоический одиночка с трагичным прошлым. Если добавить к этому розы и кадетскую униформу, он станет похож на члена хост-клуба — просто погибель. 

Кит готовится к очередному забегу в стену. Мэтт не смотрит на него, но инстинктивно чуть втягивает голову в плечи в предчувствии нового витка болезненных наблюдений. 

Кит с глухим ударом сталкивается со стеной — почти так же, как и все разы до этого. Мэтт вздрагивает. Наблюдать это всё тяжелее и тяжелее. На данный момент Мэтт здесь только потому, что кто-то ведь должен известить медслужбу, чтобы те пришли и соскребли с крыши то, что останется от Кита, когда стена наконец победит.

— Почти получилось, — Кит кашляет и перекатывается на спину.

Мэтт позволяет себе бросить взгляд и моментально жалеет об этом. Тонкая струйка крови сползает из носа Кита на его подбородок. Отвратительно, как ни посмотри.

— О чёрт, — бормочет Кит и накрывает нос рукой в перчатке — и боже, эти перчатки за гранью искупления. 

Мэтт без единого слова кидает ему пачку влажных салфеток из своей сумки. 

Так не может продолжаться.

 

\------

_Так или иначе, он умрёт, и я не могу решить, что хуже: Широ в трауре на всю оставшуюся жизнь или же снова оказаться с ними в одной комнате._

\------

 

— У меня есть план, — говорит Широ тем же вечером.

Голос его звучит уверенно, рассудительно и спокойно, как не звучал уже много дней.

«Не спрашивай, не спрашивай…»

— Какой план?

Широ закидывает ногу на ногу, прямо как злодей в дешёвом боевике.

— Увидишь.

Мэтт закатывает глаза.

— Звучит зловеще. Это имеет какое-нибудь отношение к… Киту? 

Он делает над собой усилие, чтобы не морщиться. _Кит._ Это имя должно бы вызывать из памяти образы фланели и усов, жирных волос и атмосферу придорожных закусочных, а вовсе не оленьи глазки и ноги невероятной длины. Каждый раз, когда Мэтт произносит его вслух, оно забирает с собой частичку его души. 

У Широ краснеют уши, и он неопределённо ведёт плечом, что можно интерпретировать не иначе как «да».

 

\------

_Я должен был это предвидеть. Ты вот смогла бы. О, да, мы просто приведём кадета и протестируем его. Ничего особенного._

_Я хочу умереть. Я реально не был ещё настолько близок к смерти за всю мою жизнь, Кэти._

\------

 

Ничего не становится яснее до тех пор, пока на следующий день Иверсон не вызывает Мэтта в свой кабинет. 

Он получает вызов, будучи по уши в миске с макаронами с сыром. Это единственная приемлемая еда, которую они получают в Гарнизоне. Широ уже на третьей миске, далеко впереди Мэтта в их неофициальном соревновании.

Кадет-посыльный останавливается возле их стола и слегка вытягивается при виде Широ. У него гладкие каштановые волосы и приятная улыбка, и либо он влюблён в Широ, либо никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь ел макароны с сыром так, будто находится в глухом переулке в два ночи, и макароны с сыром только что дали ему пятьдесят баксов.

Мэтт заплатил бы неплохие деньги, чтобы увидеть, как Широ выбирает между неограниченным количеством макарон с сыром и Китом — вот до чего довело его всё происходящее.

— Эм, Холт? Иверсон хочет тебя видеть, — с запинкой произносит кадет, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Широ и ложки, которую тот облизывает начисто.

Широ сейчас зачерпнёт следующую порцию и ложка снова будет грязной, так что это абсолютно бесполезное действие, как и практически всё, что делает Широ. Это его особый талант: он тягает восьмидесятифунтовую штангу так, словно ему это нужно, словно это необходимость, а не акт абсолютного тщеславия.

Мэтт заглатывает остатки своих макарон разом, как будто это шот, и встаёт. Вызов в кабинет Иверсона мог бы напугать простого смертного, однако Мэтт уже находится за гранью жизни и смерти. 

— Да, уже иду.

Идти недалеко. Мэтт не позволяет себе рассматривать перспективы. Почётная отставка была бы практически благословением.

Когда он подходит к кабинету, дверь уже открыта. Иверсон сидит за своим столом, уставившись на стопку бумаг так, словно это его последняя воля и завещание.

Это… не слишком хорошо. 

Он поднимает взгляд на Мэтта, когда тот заходит, и указывает на стул напротив своего стола. Мэтт садится, чувствуя себя как больной перед получением смертельного диагноза.

Иверсон смотрит на него пару мгновений.

— Холт… Любые изменения в составе команды требуют одобрения всех её членов, — он указывает на стопку бумаг. 

Мэтту становится дурно.

— У вас будет новый пилот, если ты одобришь это. 

Это последнее, чего он ожидает, а также первое.

— Почему? Широ же лучший пилот…

— У вас будет _второй_ пилот, — пояснение Иверсона убивает, и в этом нет ни капли смысла, но в то же время он  _есть._

Ни для какой реальности это не является нормой, однако Мэтт уже несколько дней как оставил реальность позади.

— Кто? 

На самом деле ему даже не нужно спрашивать.

— Кит. 

Ну конечно. Ведь к этому всё и шло. Широ встречает паркурщика. Широ узнаёт, что паркурщик — первоклассный пилот. Широ прикипает к первоклассному пилоту-паркурщику всеми фибрами своей души. Широ ни перед чем не останавливается, чтобы иметь возможность проводить каждую минуту своего бодрствования с первоклассным пилотом-паркурщиком.

— …Разрешите говорить свободно, сэр?

Иверсон закрывает глаза, как если бы он не был уверен, будто что-либо ещё вообще имеет смысл, однако на сто процентов уверен, что позволить Мэтту говорить будет крупнейшей ошибкой в его жизни. В конце концов он кивает.

— Сэр, за что? — спрашивает Мэтт, как умирающий. 

Как человек, которого только что выбросили за борт спасательной шлюпки посреди Тихого океана, потому что именно таковым он и является.

«Почему вы позволяете этому происходить? Почему делаете это? Что Широ использовал, чтобы шантажировать вас?»

Мэтт протягивает руку во тьму, и выбор за Иверсоном: взяться за неё или нет. Он почти хочет добавить: «Если это шантаж, я могу помочь. Позвольте мне помочь».

Иверсон опускает голову на руку и болезненно вздыхает.

— Кадет, вы слышали про кота Шрёдингера?

Мэтт чувствует обиду. Это такой вопрос, который мог бы задать тот, кто знает физику на уровне старшей школы, но воображает при этом, будто знает всё. _Кот Шрёдингера._ Убожество. 

Он не закатывает глаза только потому, что в таком случае они закатились бы настолько далеко, что он смог бы увидеть, как умирают клетки его собственного мозга.

— Полагаю, что да, сэр.

— Я варюсь в этом всём уже долго. Я видел… всякое. Кое о чём увиденном я жалею. О  _многом_ увиденном я жалею. Знаете ли вы, что однажды я поймал Монт… — Иверсон обрывает себя, встряхивая головой, и просто великолепно. Мэтт теперь его персональный советник. Возможно Иверсон начнёт говорить о своих снах — если он начнёт, Мэтт встанет выйдет отсюда. Существует базовый уровень самоуважения, на котором оно должно удерживаться, чтобы человек вообще мог существовать, и это — его, Мэтта, уровень. — Не важно. Моя позиция такова: Широгане и этот кадет? Они — мой кот. Два лучших пилота, что у нас есть, — он снова встряхивает головой, и Мэтт впервые замечает, что декоративная бутылка виски в шкафчике позади стола наполовину пуста. — До тех пор пока они способны летать, я не желаю больше ничего знать. Ни единого слова, ни единого взгляда. Они — мой кот, и я запираю их в коробке.

«Это политика сдерживания», — понимает Мэтт. Последняя тактика великих военачальников с начала времён: если не можешь уничтожить что-либо, ограничь его.

— И я — коробка, — говорит Мэтт слабым голосом.

Иверсон избегает его взгляда, однако устало кивает.

— Что заставляет вас думать, будто я соглашусь? 

Это ультиматум, и Иверсон знает это. Он трёт глаза рукой.

— Чего ты хочешь, Холт?

— Я… — «Это твой момент. Не упусти его». — …Я хочу телевизор.

Иверсон кивает — невероятно.

— И безлимитный доступ в интернет? — на пробу продолжает Мэтт.

Иверсон кивает снова.

— _Без_  фильтров.

Иверсон морщится.

— Хорошо.

Мэтт опьянён властью. Всё движется вполне определённым путём, и если ему придётся жить в мире, где его будут изгонять из его собственной комнаты, потому что Широ захочет переспать с потным, противным чудо-спортсменом, Мэтт собирается получить всё, что ему хочется.

— И собаку, — шах и мат.

Иверсон прищуривается.

— Нет.

— Но…

— Нет.

 

\------

_Стоило попытаться._

_Короче, я перешлю свои вещи тебе. Они встретятся завтра, и я думаю, что это потрясение убьёт либо кого-то одного из них, либо обоих._

_Я умру в любом случае._

_Мэтт_

_P.S.: Скажи Роверу, что я любил его больше, чем кого-либо или что-либо ещё. Он герой среди собак._


End file.
